1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method of making flooring, and more particularly, to a method of making a flooring with a three-dimensional effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,051 discloses one type of apparatus for laying up a stencil vinyl or stencil linoleum pattern. It has been found through the years that different design patterns can be made by using stencils. The material which will be used for the wear layer is in a granular form and provided with appropriate coloring. The materials of a different color are placed through a plurality of stencil patterns to lay up a decorative design.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,975, in its discussion of the prior art, indicates that opaque, transparent or translucent chips have been blended together and placed over a pigmented backing. The pigmented layer is visible through the transparent or translucent areas of the wear layer. The above patent also indicates that stencil granules of different color could be used in lieu of chips.
The prior art nowhere suggests the registration of a stencil pattern with a decorative printed pattern on the backing layer, with registration of the two to provide a coordinated effect. The printed pattern under the wear layer is coordinated with the transparent and translucent areas of the wear layer to provide a three-dimensional effect to the wear layer material.